A White Rose
by LickALampost
Summary: The Mother has been slain and Alinia fem Cousland finally has time to sit down and think about her lost love Alistair. But a long awaited romance blossoms between Alinia and Nathaniel, symbolising a new and happy beginning.


_Hi all readers! This is my first fanfic story so please review this! So constructive criticism is most welcome_.

A White Rose

The frothing waves crashed violently against the rocks, as if it waning to engulf Alinia in its watery embrace standing at the top of the cliffs edge. The Grey Warden Commander looked over the endless shimmering Amaranthine Sea, enjoying the cool ocean spray against her face. She fingered the orb of amber hanging on the silver chain around her neck. Inside the hard golden casing was a red rose, preserved forever and held close to her heart.

A tear rolled down her cheek as the memories came from the back of her mind to the front. Until now, she had been too busy rebuilding the Grey Wardens, confronting politics, fighting darkspawn and running a city. But now… now that they had slain the Mother and sorted things out, she had time to reminisce. The memories came rushing into her mind, like the water crashing from behind a crumbling reservoir; memories of the Blight, Ferelden, the massacre of Highever, her parents, the battle of Denerim but most of all, _him_.

Alistair was her friend, fellow Grey Warden and lover. She smiled weakly as the face she had memorised so clearly by every detail, appeared in her head; His copper hair, styled with his _obsessive_ care, his liquid amber eyes she had melted under more than once, his unmatched handsomeness and his ever-present friendly smile, always ready to crack a clever joke.

If there wasn't a Blight going on, she would have called their time together the good-old-days. She remembered fighting along the powerful warrior; they worked together like a deadly duo to any darkspawn unlucky enough to be within a two metre radius. She remembered the long conversations they had had together while travelling across Ferelden. She remembered the time they had spent together in the camp from the passionate, fun to the more… pleasurable experiences.

She smiled at the memory of Alistair approaching her in the camp one day, sweat glistening on his face and his hands slightly shaking. She remembered him shuffling his feet nervously as he asked her to spend the night with him and she remembered trying hard to resist the urge to giggle girlishly. How cute he had looked. It was both their first time and they were both nervous and excited. The first time had started awkwardly but they were soon eagerly exploring one another.

The happy memories began to subside as she ran through the sequence of events. Fighting the demon at Redcliffe, Fighting abominations at the Circle of Magi, meeting the Dalish elves, choosing the dwarven king of Orzammer, finding the Sacred Urn, curing Arl Eamon, seeing the poor state of the Alienage, choosing Alistair as king at the Landsmeet, declining Morrigan's horrifying proposal and last of all the battle at Fort Drakon.

The Archdemon had been weakened; the fight had faded from his eyes as the mages continues to barrage him with damage inflicting spells. Alinia was about to take the killing blow, ready to sacrifice herself for the good of Ferelden and to end the Blight once and for all. But he had stopped her, pushing her out of the way and explaining to her that as king, it was the best thing he could do for his people to slay the Archdemon himself. She screamed at him to stop, that she should do it herself, that he was more important. "I love you" was his last words to her. She desperately tried to stop him but she was too late when Alistair sprinted to the awaiting Archdemon, sword in hand, roaring a war cry, sword slashing before plunging the blade into its head, silencing it and causing a blinding explosion. Alinia had awoken the next day alone. The words "I love you" still echoes in her mind.

Now countless tears spilled from her eyes, blinding her view of the horizon. She had always wondered if things would have been better if they had accepted Morrigan's offer. They would still be together, but what evil would they have contributed in bringing to the world? Was it selfish to have taken part in the ritual just to stay together?

She longed for the time when she can go to Orzammar and to die fighting. To be rewarded with being reunited with her love.

"Uh, Commander" said a voice behind her. Alinia turned to Nathaniel, his dark eyes filled peering up at her with clear concern. "Are you alright?" Immediately Alinia wiped the tears from her face, cursing his rogue ability to silently sneak up on people.

"Yes, yes, I'm fine. I was just… just thinking" Alinia tried to keep her voice from wavering, she wished for him to leave her alone.

"You've been crying you're _not _alright" he said sternly, taking a few steps closer. He wasn't going to leave.

Alinia exhaled as she looked back pleadingly at the archer.

He reminded her of _him_. They both had the noble belief to always do the right thing and to help the helpless, they were both Grey Wardens, they both treasured their families and they both fought valiantly against the darkspawn. All Nathaniel lacked was Alistair's quick witted and smug humour.

When he didn't leave she gave in, "I was just thinking about _him_" she whispered

"Him? Who?"

"Alistair" she choked

"Alistair? The other Grey Warden who travelled with you? The one who slew the Archdemon?"

Unable to speak, Alinia nodded, fighting the stinging tears.

"You mourn his death?

Alinia nodded again.

Suddenly she felt an overwhelming feeling of loneliness; she wanted someone to hold her and to comfort her like _he _had. For the first time since her parent's murder, she felt weak and alone. She felt the strong need to let everything off her chest, "Nathaniel, will you sit down with me?"

Seeing true distress in his Commander's eyes for the first time, Nathaniel did as he was told, sitting next to Alinia at the cliff's edge, looking over the Amaranthine Sea. She turned to look at him with her sad cerulean eyes.

Nathaniel cared for her, more than she new. Ever since she had showed him her true kind, forgiving self even after his intent to kill her, he had grown to like her… maybe even more than that. He admired her strength, selfless kindness, beauty and her amazing skill on the battle field. Anyone who had ever travelled with her has respected her with high respect.

"Are you okay?" he asked again softly. It was at his kind face and genuine concern which made her crack. She told him everything. She told him from the very beginning; from meeting Alistair at Ostagar to his sacrifice at Denerim. The tears flowed freely as she spilled her heart's pain and loss.

When she had finally finished her tearful grieving she felt relieved, much lighter and a lot better. She had realised she had been rambling a long time, for the sun was just setting behind the horizon and that she was leaning on Nathaniel's shoulder. She returned her now clear up gaze to Nathaniel who sat looking at her tenderly, his arm resting on her other shoulder- she had half expected him to be asleep.

There was brief silence before Nathaniel said "I'm sorry Alinia",

She smiled, "thank you for listening", she realised that Nathaniel had been subconsciously rubbing her shoulder with his thumb, but surprisingly she didn't mind.

"After all that hardship and fighting, you at least deserved to settle and have a peaceful life with the one you cared about… I'm very sorry" he said, his voice slightly faltering. Alinia sniffed, "Thank you" she smiled.

"Oh, I just remembered why I had come here in the first place" Nathaniel said breaking the emotional mood, shifting slightly to reach into his pocket. After a few moments of searching, he produced a white rose and offered it to her.

Eyes wide, she accepted the flower, holding the delicate thorny stem between her fingers. The velvety petals were pure white and smelt fragrantly. She sniffed the rose, closing her eyes pleasurably, and whispered "thank you, it's beautiful. I love roses".

Nathaniel smiled, "I just wanted to say thank you for… well for everything" there was a moment of silence as if he was deciding to say something, "and I just wanted to let you know that…that I care for you and that you will never be alone, don't worry about that".

Alinia felt her heart hammering inside her chest, she just looked at the rose in her hand, her other hand brushed against the amber at her neck.

Nathaniel gulped and watched her anxiously, wondering if he should have added the second sentence.

After moments of waiting, Nathaniel was almost sure that she wasn't going to say anything but she slowly looked back up into his eyes. Before he could move she moved closer and pressed her lips to his. The two companions sat there, their feelings flourishing under the growing contact. Nathaniel held her face to his as they deepened the passionate kiss, Alinia held his arms in place, wishing that they didn't have to part. They continued to explore each other until Nathaniel gave a little groan and they had to part for air. They both gasped as they parted, looking at each other with unveiled affection.

"Alinia, I know you loved Alistair but-" he shrugged "but I love you" Nathaniel finally said

She looked at the rose sitting in her lap and back up at him. "I- I love you to" she breathed.

Relieved, Nathaniel moved in for a second kiss.

As they parted the second time, Alinia looked back over the sea. _I guess I have moved on, _once again she picked up the white rose, _a fresh start; that a nice sentiment_. She placed the rose carefully in her pack and looked back at Nathaniel and rewarded him with a cheerful grin, "I think we should get back to camp".


End file.
